


Sweet Ache

by Rubynye



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Minoan, Polyamory, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurydice's intended is singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ache

Eurydice's intended is singing.

Orpheus' voice rises, wordless and hoarse and undeniable above the music of the orgy, the tumult of whispers and lip-smacks, moans and cries, and no matter how he pants and groans Pyrros can't help but hear him. Eurydice sings joyously in return even as Pyrros has her, lilting her every moan in counterpoint to Orpheus' song, as if they held hands from the separate ends of the meadow, as it were Orpheus she lay with now rather than Pyrros who plunges within her.

Gritting his teeth, he redoubles his pace, rutting her delicate flesh as hard as he dares; Eurydice's song soars to a piercing shriek, her strong fingers tighten around his horns and her slender thighs around his ribs a heartbeat before she clutches slickly tight around him in flutters of delirious pleasure. At last, at last, her wildfire kindles his, and he bellows in ecstasy as he shudders into her, as she laughs breathlessly into his neck and for just one moment they drown out Orpheus' song.

But then she hums again, sweetly melodious, and even as Pyrros collapses in fulfillment, his face into her scented hair and his phallos still snug within her, a pang pulses in his heart. As soon as he can he pushes his arm beneath him, propping himself like a tremor-shaken wall to balm his heart with her disheveled beauty. She lies smiling beneath his regard, her gauzy eyelids veiling her huge round eyes, her long lashes trembling on her flushed cheeks, her parted lips rosy as blossoms. Her hair is a spill of night-dark silk around her shapely face, the beads which had dressed it now scattered among the strands like stars; her throat is long and sleek beneath his awe-gentled fingers, her nipples perked and pink as her lips, and when he cups her tender breast in his hand she strokes his ear and shows her glinting teeth. Her fine dancing dress lies undone around them, the seven-flounced skirt and the sleeved bodice cushioning her back from the grassy earth as she lies almost mother-naked in Pyrros' arms, looking almost as wild as he. He brushes his smiling lips over hers, and she nips his lip gently before kissing him in return.

Pyrros lifts his head to feast his eyes again, his phallos already twitching towards another readiness, for he is young and has the woman of his desire. But Eurydice laughs and pushes at his side, teasing, "Oh eager lamb!", scratching her fingertips through his pelt as she squirms to be released. With one hand he could hold her fast, but --- Orpheus approaches, his voice heralding him as he picks his way amongst the writhing revellers, and Eurydice opens her green eyes, looking to him. Orpheus arrives laughing and naked, covered with pink bites from maenads' teeth, bending to offer his lady his hand, and with a shift of his hips Pyrros lets her slip from beneath him. Orpheus ruffles the fur between his horns as she stands, and as Pyrros looks up at them together, at Eurydice smiling and tender-skinned leaning on Orpheus' arm, the pang in his heart smarts sorely. It is Eros' cruel arrow, buried in him since the moment he first laid eyes on her laughing at Orpheus' side, and no matter how he has enjoyed her amidst today's festival Pyrros knows that Orpheus will have her to wife, that he can never quench this pain.


End file.
